leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Herzinth/Eena, the Mad Mirror
= Champion = Appearance A young brunette woman with dark skin, her physique little more than brittle bones. Her hair floats around her head as if in water, all tangled and in disarray. She wears a pale brown dress, and a black shawl (not the kind that also covers the head). Most notable, however, is a large rectangular mirror she carries slung over her back, reflective side facing out. Almost as tall as Eena is, it causes her to hunch over from the weight of it. Lore There once was a Piltovian man named Corin Reveck who had a niece named Eena, who loved him more than anything else in the world. Her own parents were missing, fates unknown, and so she was raised by her uncle, who she came to rely on as a fatherly substitute. He, however, only had eyes for his own daughter. This always left a feeling of jealousy in Eena's mind, but never any true ill-will. Until one day she found a mirror. A large, simple mirror; with little in the way of ornamentation or beauty. Still, it called to her, and she took it as her own. Over the course of months, she began seeing movement in it's reflection where there should be none, and indecipherable whispers followed her wherever they went. And while the words couldn't be understood, the message could. A message of selfishness, of lunacy and envy. She gave into the voices of the mirror, and let it tutor her as it's disciple. Inside the mirror were trapped the souls of countless twisted minds; powerful minds. Eena could tap into their madness and magic; as long as she agreed to seal her soul to the mirror as well. When her time came, she too would be added to the cacophony kept inside. The accepted madness turned her jealousy of her cousin into hatred, and one day with vicious sabotage, she ended the life of her uncle's greatest love. She hoped now that he would turn his attentions to her, see her as his daughter in the same way she saw him as her father, but it was not so. Instead, he fell into depression, and found obsession in techmaturgy. He rebuilt his lost daughter, and sent her to follow her dreams of competing in the league. A path Eena soon followed, determined to finish what she started. Stats Abilities from Eena for 1 second. Each enemy can only be forced to flee once. Eena's health drops to 0 at the end of the duration. |static= }} | }} Eena calls down a bolt from the sky that after a 0.65 second delay deals magic damage and enemies in a 125 radius. |leveling= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=850 |cooldown=9 }} | }} Creates a magical barrier that lasts up to 1.5 seconds, blocking the next enemy ability used on target allied champion. If an ability is blocked by the shield, that ally gains bonus movement speed that wears off over 3 seconds. |description2 = Deals damage to the target and them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=15 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=850 }} | }} Eena turns invisible and channels to create a controllable clone of herself at her location. Casting this ability again while the clone is active and alive causes her to switch positions with the clone. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | }} Eena summons the darkest minds of the mirror for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies based on her missing health. |leveling= |range=525 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | }} = Extras = Quotes - Animations Champion Select *"I'll do it. I will, I will." Attacking - Throws a ball of white fire from her hand *"Once again, if I will." *"Hunt the flock. Hunt them all." *"Stop, stop, stop." *"Will you just hold still?" *"I'll wrap them in a sheet." *"I can see light, floating inside you." *"It will be so much worse if you hide." Movement - Long, stiff strides *"I can't escape myself." *"Check every nook." *"Take a look inside." *"We are our reflections." *"What you see is what you get." *"I can control myself. I can, I can." *"Come and play." *"Never look yourself in the eye." *"I hear... a whisper." Taunt - Brings the mirror around so that it's facing ahead of her *"Bare your neck to the wolf." *"Look now. You won't be able to soon." *"Your face is the last thing you'll see." Taunting Orianna - Balancing the mirror beside her, she does a sloppy pirouette that ends in a mocking curtsy *"Dance for me, cousin. Dance one last time." Joke - Brings the mirror around and looks at her reflection *"Who is that girl I see, looking straight back at me?" *"It's just a bad angle... right?" Death - Eena falls to her knees and clutches at her head as shadows pour from the mirror and consume her. *"Not me!" *{Screeching} Recall - The mirror floats above Eena, reflective side down, and white tendrils begins to reach out and envelope her. At the end, the mirror falls onto Eena and they both disappear. Skins Queen Eena: Mirror mirror, on the wall \ who's the maddest of them all? Bloody Eena: Spin around and say her name three times. Changelog 16th Feb, 2015 - Posted Category:Custom champions